halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: The Hive
Halo: The Hive is a spin-off Halo game released for the Xbox One and PC. It is centred around the marine Janette Duvel as she attempts to gather her unit and escape the Flood-infested UNSC Innsmouth. Synopsis Characters and setting Halo: The Hive takes place exclusively on the UNSC Innsmouth. The characters do not always survive and it is difficult to save them all, meaning that the characters themselves are rarely of much importance. Most of them are UNSC Marines, with the exception of the ship's AI Selene. Plot synopsis The storyline begins in the year 2552, during the Human-Covenant War. A boarding party arrives on a derelict ship, sent to investigate why communications with it have come to a halt in the past month. The unit walks through the corridors of the ship, noticing odd orange biomass and missing bodies. While they begin to speculate what it could be, a Flood infection form finds them and infects one of the marines, who attacks Janette Duvel, the protagonist. She witnesses him change into a grotesque flood combat form, but he is shot before fully changing. They agree to scan for survivors then leave ASAP. While they walk, a flood tank form charges at them, impervious to their bullets. It knocks most of them away, though Janette clings on after being knocked into. She shoots out the locks on a door ahead of them, locking the tank's arm in it as it tries to break free. She begins to move on, talking to her unit over SQUADCOM as she attempts to make her way back. Walking through a vein of a Flood hive and attaching her breather, Janette hears the group beginning to fall apart, with members dying or being separated. The crew who hasn't been split off is eventually massacred by a party of flood. They begin to interfere with SQUADCOM, with screeching noises forcing the survivors to turn it off. From this point on, the game is open world to a degree, leading to a non linear plot. After all the surviving members are gathered, Janette as de-facto commander makes one last move - she traverses alone down to the reactor to prime a bomb. Fighting through the core of the Flood hive to get there, she primes it and rushes back to her team, leading them onto their ship and escaping before the bomb detonates and destroys the UNSC Innsmouth. Gameplay Halo: The Hive at first appears to be similar in gameplay to the other Halo games - it is, functionally, a first person shooter. However, ammunition must be conserved and the player is significantly weaker, with no shields and much more vulnerable health. There is also no linear campaign but, much like the main area of Halo 3: ODST, one open-world map that unlocks as you go along. The game is also non-linear - while the objective is to save the crew, it is very rare that one will be able to do so. As such, very often there will be a different combination of crew members surviving. In fact, it is possible for Janette to be the only survivor. Survivors will watch your back after you rescue them, helping kill flood or being able to use talents you don't have to unlock new areas or features. They are not invincible, though if they are downed they can be helped up by the player, so rarely will they die after you've rescued them. They will keep you updated over SecNet, sending text messages that will inform if they've made progress or if they're in danger. Once the latter is sent, the player will have to rush to their location to save them. While the map is open world, a lot of areas are locked off at first, with certain equipment such as keycards needed to access them. Other areas are unlocked through story - rooms which need to be opened from the outside that survivors are trapped in, for example. Many rooms can be used for defence, such as the vehicle bay. The doors here are locked down, meaning the Scorpion and Warthog can not leave, but their cannon and turret can be used to shoot down any flood that run in. Campaign The following areas are major points in the campagin. *The Bridge *Engine Room *The Armory *Vehicle Bay *Hangar Bay *Flood Hive Modes Standard Gametypes *Infection - A Flood outbreak has started. Survive until you can evacuate. *Slayer - A platoon of combat forms are attacking your squad. Destroy them before they destroy you. *Juggernaut - A tank form has been let loose and is causing havoc. Category:Irockz707 Category:Flood